


Rule the World

by birdsofmalcontent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofmalcontent/pseuds/birdsofmalcontent
Summary: Dream and Techno could rule the world if they tried.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 5
Kudos: 424





	Rule the World

George had said it as soon as he saw the two of them together for the first time.

"Those two could rule the world if they worked together on it."

It had been at one of the Championship events. Dream and Techno had known of each other, knew their counterpart's reputation, and had finally met face to face. They had immediately started throwing insults and taunts at each other, much to the dismay of their onlooking friends (Wilbur, Phil, Sapnap, and George).

There was always something between them, even from the first meeting. They weren't just enemies, rivals; no, there was something more there that no one could name, not even Techno and Dream themselves.

Competitiveness practically forced them together, them fighting over everything. Even if they weren't in first and second in tournaments (which was rare), the one who came out further would always celebrate it while the other gave insults and threats of how they would do better next time.

That something that was there surfaced after their biggest duel yet: Dream vs Technoblade, eternal glory and $100,000 dollars on the line. Ten duels that were to prove who was truly the winner. No one expected Techno to win so impressively, nor did they expect for Techno to drag Dream into a room after the duel and claim a different kind of prize, something both of them had been holding their breath for.

There was no love in their relationship, or maybe it was a kind of love that was unrecognizable to most: a hot, burning one, flames of passion ignited by hatred, detest, competition, desire. The rivalry never really died out when the physical aspect was added into the equation, leaving both of them breathless.

Dream was a fire: destructive, strong, terrifying, hot and dangerous. He burned Techno every time he touched him, spurring both of them on.

Techno was a storm: sharp, relentless, unstoppable, equally as destructive as Dream. He barreled through everything Dream knew and left him shaking.

One would expect them to put each other out, to stop the passion, but it only made them stronger.

They were dangerous together.

It was no surprise.

In a different world, they would love each other, support each other in their passions and rule the world together.

In this world, they would destroy the world before they could rule it.

Dream's impulsivity and Techno's unpredictability left each of them guessing, frazzled from their interactions and desperate for more.

They hurt each other, really, building a reality around them that put desire in front of the hatred and left them spitting after each kiss and fleeing from each touch.

Fights were too rough, really. In a love where all you have is disgust, someone is bound to be hurt beyond repair.

They were both hurt like that.

Dream had finally lost it, broke it off.

Techno was too much for Dream, too beautiful, too strong, too bold for him to handle.

Dream was too much for Techno, too dangerous, too incredible, too untouchable.

They were both untouchable, really, but they had gone against that.

Each of them screamed when they separated, Dream to the endless black sky and Techno to an empty arena. Both men were on their knees, screaming for so beautiful of a love to be lost.

In another world, they could rule the world with their power. 

In this world, they tore each other apart and loved every second of it.


End file.
